


Taken

by InGodzHandz



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InGodzHandz/pseuds/InGodzHandz
Summary: The cherubs confront Moxxie about his secret good deed doing in the human world and give him the offer of a lifetime.  Meanwhile, the fallout of his revealed secret touches everyone he cares out.  What is he risking by being a good imp?  What are the consequences of rebellious imps?  Read this story to find out.  Happy Halloween!
Relationships: Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t understand,” Moxxie said to the three cherubs hovering around him on the roof of the I.M.P. building. “What are you talking about? I’m not heavenly. I’m an imp, a hell-born imp. I kill humans for a living.”

“You were,” Clement said gently and patiently holding Moxxie’s hands in his own. “But you’ve changed. You’ve been changing since you tried to save that family on Halloween. God and everyone else have been watching you ever since.”

Moxxie tore his hands away from Clement and protested, “But they died. They all died! You saw that. Didn’t you? I also was the one who killed the mother. There is nothing heavenly about me!”

“What about everything that has happened since?” the sheep lady cherub asked. “All that you’ve done to try to help other humans?”

“Try,” Moxxie snapped angrily before turning and attempting to walk away. “Tried is the key word! I’ve failed more times than I can count and have helped very few people and risked myself and my wife’s safety in the process! Why that should get me publicity with the Man Upstairs and warrant a visit from cherubs is beyond me…”

“But that’s just it,” Clement interrupted, merrily flying in front of him. “Anna is right. Imps don’t try to do anything good for anyone other than themselves and their own kind. You’re different. You’ve always been a little different. I think you know that.”

“Yeah, ‘weak because I can’t do what I need to and get the job done,’” Moxxie quoted his boss annoyedly. 

“No,” Clement said. “Different because you have a conscience.”

That made Moxxie freeze in his tracks and start to fidget nervously. 

“What are you talking about?” Moxxie asked.

“You have a conscience that compels you to go out of your way to help people even though that’s not what Lucifer would want,” Clement continued. “The imps and fallen creatures suppress it, and very few act on it…”

“SO FUCKING WHAT?!” Moxxie shrieked. “God, why can’t you just leave me alone?! You’ve been stalking me and spouting shit about being ‘heavenly or whatever’ for almost a week! I’ve got enough on my plate with my boss and my job and Millie worrying sick about me and my goddamn blood pressure! I don’t need this! So just tell me what you mean and quit fucking stalking me! I get enough of that from my boss.”

Moxxie turned away angrily with tears threatening to pour through his eyes. What they were saying was true and he didn’t want to admit it. He couldn’t. It was unthinkable. That would mean…

Clement flew in front of Moxxie and said with a warm smile, “I was told that this isn’t easy for your kind to hear, but you have to be taken.”

Moxxie felt his mind freeze and his legs give out from under him. He practically fainted where he stood and only knew he didn’t fall because the other cherubs supported him.

To be taken was almost unheard of for an imp. It was as bad as being sent to the void, maybe even worse. 

An imp at his origin was a corrupted cherub that followed Lucifer in his rebellion to serve the master race of fallen angels and generally cause mayhem wherever possible. Since then, the imps had generations and generations of children all dedicated to the same purpose. To betray that purpose, to betray that calling, to betray their realm was unthinkable. 

It was a scary story imps told their children to keep them from ever becoming “rebelliously good.”

It was the worst-case scenario no one could ever imagine happening to them.

It was the point of no return. It had happened to only maybe few hundred imps over history at the most, which was a big deal considering their numbers and their eternal lifespan, with the last one having been taken before even Blitzo was born. 

“Moxxie, wake up,” Clement said.

“Yeah, Moxxie, it’s okay,” Anna said. 

“No,” Moxxie replied.

“Hey, he’s waking up,” the third cherub said.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Moxxie said awakening from his stupor. “This can’t be happening!”

“But Moxxie, Heaven is great!” Clement reassured him.

“That is not my home!” Moxxie said shaking out of their arms and getting to his feet. “I can’t leave! There’s no way!”

“But you can’t stay here,” Anna said. 

“What?” Moxxie asked. “Why not?!”

“Because the elder demons will take you away,” the third cherub said in a tone that was far too upbeat.

Moxxie’s already fragile heart skipped a beat. 

“What?” Moxxie asked sheepishly.

“Lucifer doesn’t like it when imps go traitor, so he locks them away,” the third cherub said. “They did just throw them into the void, but we kept getting them out. So, now, they’re all just locked away for all eternity.”

“Where?” Moxxie asked.

“In terrible dungeons...” the third cherub replied cheerily.

“Eustace, I think that’s enough,” Clement pleaded seeing Moxxie’s tears. 

Moxxie burst into tears and began sobbing uncontrollably.

“There, there,” the lady cherub said rubbing Moxxie’s back. “It’s okay. You’ll be plenty happy in heaven.”

“No, I won’t,” Moxxie moaned.

“Why not?” Anna asked.

“Millie…” Moxxie cried.

The cherubs looked at each other sadly.

“I’m sure there’s something we can do to help you talk to her,” Clement said gently. “But you really can’t stay here. Lucifer knows when an imp turns good. He has already sent demons after you...”

Meanwhile back in the office…

“Stolas, what the fuck are you talking about?” Blitzo asked the owl demon prince standing in his office. “I know Moxxie’s a fuckup, but he’s no heavenly creature. You can’t take my employee!”

“I’m sorry, Blitzy, but rules are rules,” Stolas replied sadly. “The king said that Moxxie was a traitor, so I have to take him away before the cherubs do.”

“You’re wrong!” Millie protested. “Moxxie has made mistakes, but he’s not gone heavenly! You can’t take him! I won’t let you!”

“Millie dear, if I don’t, Lucifer will, and Lucifer won’t treat him quite as well, I can assure you,” Stolas said with a sad smile crossing his beak. “Keeping Moxxie under house arrest with me is the best chance that he has. He doesn’t even have to sleep in the dungeon. He can sleep in a guest room, wander the grounds as he pleases, and have whatever he wants. I can imprison him how ever I see fit since I have taken it upon myself to be his warden. I won’t be cruel to him. I assure you, Millie. You can see your husband as often as you like. You can even move in with him if that’s what you wish.”

“Stolas, this is bullshit!” Blitzo protested, standing up from his desk and running around to get in the demon prince’s face. “That dumbass imp is my employee and my family, and family does not put family under house arrest!”

“You know what would happen to me and my family if we let a traitor slide, Blitzy?” Stolas asked with a sigh. “We’d suffer a fate worse than the would-be prisoner. Besides, I’m sure you can hire another employee…”

“I won’t work here without Moxxie,” Millie snarled.

“Make that two more employees,” Stolas said.

“No fucking way,” Blitzo growled. “Moxxie is not getting locked up in your castle of non-stop fuckery and that’s final!”

Stolas sighed deeply and snapped his fingers. Shadows suddenly emerged and restrained the two imps.

“STOLAS, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” Blitzo yelled viciously thrashing against the bonds of the shadows. “LET US GO!”

“Your majesty, please!” Millie pleaded as she struggled in the shadow’s grip.

“I’m sorry, Millie, but if you won’t turn Moxxie over to me, I will need to hunt the little imp down and take him home myself,” Stolas said, standing up and leaving the room with a sad flourish. “Loona, have you seen Moxxie?”

Loona barely looked up from her phone as she sat in her desk and pretended to be uninterested.

“No,” Loona said. “Can’t say I have.”

“Can you really say you haven’t?” Stolas asked, pushing the phone down with one finger. “You know I can have all of you put in my dungeon for hiding a fugitive.”

A bead of sweat formed on Loona’s brow as she searched for an answer.

On the other side of the window, outside the office, the three cherubs were holding Moxxie up while they flew.

“Oh, my God,” Moxxie muttered. “What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?”

“You have to come home with us,” Clement said. “You don’t have freedom here anymore. Jesus will cover your sins with his blood, you can be forgiven, and you can be a cherub like us!” 

“But Stolas will imprison everyone,” Moxxie replied. “Loona, Blitzo, and even my Millie!”

“We can’t do anything about that,” Anna said. “I’m so sorry! I really am, but we’re like you. None of us have the power to take on a demon prince.”

Moxxie looked sadly at the window and said, “Let me go to him.”

“What?” Clement asked. “Are you crazy?”

“I can live with being under house arrest,” Moxxie said resolutely. “I couldn’t even live in heaven if anything bad happened to Millie.”

“That is so beautiful,” Eustace said.

“Yeah, you really are a noble soul,” Anna said.

“Yeah,” Moxxie said with a warm smile crossing his face. “I guess I am.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Clement asked nervously. “Living with Stolas sounds really scary. Heaven would be a lot better. Besides, your friends might not love you the same when they find out you’ve gone good. You’d be all alone.”

Moxxie hesitated for a moment and replied, “I’m sure. If Millie and everyone else are free, that’ll be enough.”

Clement smiled widely, rubbed his fingers together, and summoned a rosary. 

“If you ever need a way out, hold this and pray,” Clement said. “We’ll come to get you in a jiffy if we can.”

Moxxie smiled and slipped the rosary into his pocket.

“Thanks, guys,” Moxxie said with a bittersweet smile. “Now, phase me through.”

The cherubs smiled sadly and phased Moxxie through the wall right as the interrogation with Loona was starting to pick up.

“I’m here, Stolas,” Moxxie said, instantly getting Stolas’s attention. “I’m ready to go.”

“MOXXIE, DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” Blitzo screamed. 

“Moxxie!” Millie cried.

“Millie!” Moxxie cried back. “I’m so sorry! I should have told you sooner.”

“Told us what?!” Millie replied. 

Moxxie breathed in and out and replied, “That I’ve gone heavenly.”

“Told you,” Stolas chirped in.

Millie, Blitzo, and Loona stood there with their jaws practically on the floor.

“Moxxie,” Blitzo replied after a minute of stunned silence. “That isn’t possible. You’re an assassin for hire for Christ’s sake. You’re not good.”

“Yes, I am, sir,” Moxxie admitted, staring at the floor. “I’ve been going out of my way to try to help people during our assignments for a while. It started last Halloween. I called the earth authorities to try to save those kids from their psycho Dad, but it didn’t work…”

“So, you weren’t jerking off?” Blitzo interrupted.

“No,” Moxxie said sadly. “I was trying to help. It didn’t work though because the cops killed them all. But ever since that night, I’ve been trying to help other people and I’ve slowly completely lost my interest in killing. I like helping people more than I ever did killing. I don’t even remember the last time I didn’t kill in self-defense. It’s weird. I don’t even regret doing it. I just regret having to lie about it. I’m so sorry.”

“So, you lied the whole time because you thought you’d be hated?” Loona asked. “That’s pathetic but kind of understandable.”

“I still love you, Millie,” Moxxie said, completely ignoring what Loona said. “You too, Loona, and even you, Blitzo. I mean, yeah, you piss me off and are unbelievably hurtful with your words and your actions sometimes, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. That’s why I’m here. I couldn’t go to heaven knowing that you would suffer.”

“That’s pretty cool of you,” Loona said with a small smile.

“Thanks,” Moxxie said with a sad smile. “That means a lot.”

Moxxie looked up to see the reactions of his friends.

Blitzo’s mouth was still on the floor, and for once, he was completely speechless.

Millie’s eyes were brimming over with tears. Moxxie couldn’t look at her for more than a second.

Stolas looked over at him and smiled sadly.

“You know what I have to do then?” Stolas asked.

“Yes,” Moxxie replied with a nod. “Just let my wife and my family go.”

“Done,” Stolas said, snapping his fingers and releasing his captives with one hand and flicking some magic over to Moxxie with his other hand. “Come along now.”

In an instant, shackles attached to an iron collar formed around Moxxie’s neck and wrists. 

Moxxie’s expression fell pitifully. 

“There, just like that,” Stolas said, snapping pictures with his phone. “Keep up that miserable and pathetic expression! You look just perfect! And, there! Now, I can send these photos to Lucifer and get him off my ass.”

Moxxie sighed sadly as Stolas sent the pictures to their destination, desperately trying to hold back tears of his own.

“And, we’re done,” Stolas said, shoving his phone into his pocket and using his telekinetic powers to pick up Moxxie and fly him into his arms. “I’ll talk to you later about arranging visits, Blitzy. Now, I’ve gotta get some shots of Moxxie in my dungeon to satisfy Lucifer. You would not believe what a hard ass our king is about dealing with traitors. Yet he’s a complete hypocrite. Never mind the fact that his own daughter is trying to help sinners. He won’t do a thing about that, but he can’t accept a single imp returning to heaven. Satan knows why. It’s not like we’re running low on them. Anyways, I’m rambling…”

Stolas held Moxxie under one arm and said, “Say goodbye to your loved ones, Moxxie.”

Everyone stood there still completely speechless but with tears at the corners of their eyes. Even Loona looked like she was hiding a few.

“Moxxie…” Millie muttered.

“I love you, Millie,” Moxxie said. “I guess I love you other guys too. I hope you come visit a lot.”

“See you later,” Stolas said turning and leaving the office. “Please send some of his things later, Millie. Not many of my clothes fit little imps.”

Moxxie’s sad eyes filled with tears as Stolas carried him down the elevator, out of the building, onto the street, and into his limo. He ignored the surprised gasps and shocked stares of the other imps who saw him. He couldn’t even bring himself to see if his wife and co-workers were following them.

Once they were in the limo, Stolas sat Moxxie comfortably beside him and said, “Are those shackles fitting okay?”

Moxxie shook out of his thoughts and said, “They feel like shackles, your majesty.”

“Don’t sound so pathetic,” Stolas said as the limo drove away. “I only have you wearing them for the pictures I’ll send to Lucifer and ‘to make an example of you to other imps.’ I have to let him think I’m torturing you at least a little bit before I make you a permanent, pampered house guest. I’ll take them off as soon as we get on the main road where no one can see you.”

“Thanks,” Moxxie said sadly, looking out the windows into the red sky wondering if his cherub friends could see him.

Stolas looked over sympathetically and said, “Please do remember, Moxxie. This is nothing personal. I wouldn’t be doing this if Lucifer wasn’t breathing down my neck about it. If I had my way, I’d let you run free. You don’t deserve this.”

Moxxie looked back at Stolas and nodded sadly before looking back out the window. 

Stolas gave him an understanding smile and dissolved the restraints. Moxxie thanked him and continued staring out the window.

As soon as they arrived at the castle, Stolas took Moxxie to the dungeon to get a few photographs of him on his torture devices to convince Lucifer he was being adequately punished. Once they were done, Stolas took Moxxie to the guest room, laid the ground rules, put a magical tracking bracelet on his foot, and left him alone to get habituated until supper.

Moxxie spent the hours laying on his bed, crying about the freedom he lost, the job that was gone, the mistakes he may have just made, and the imps who might never want to see him again. 

When dinner was brought to him, Moxxie didn’t move from his position. He let the food grow cold and continued crying into the night.

Moxxie was still crying when he heard a familiar voice.

“Will you stop crying, ya little bitch?” 

Moxxie started in surprise and looked up to see an interdimensional hole on the head of his bed with Blitzo leaning on it. 

“Sir?” Moxxie asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing here? Does Stolas know you’re here?”

“He called us cuz you wouldn’t stop crying,” Blitzo said. “So, we thought we thought we’d give you a call.”

“We?” Moxxie asked, hopefully.

“MOXXIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Millie squealed, jumped through the portal on top of Moxxie. 

“Millie?!” Moxxie said with tears in the corner of his eyes as he squeezed her in his arms. “You’re all here.”

“Yeah, sorry about not saying anything earlier,” Blitzo said. “It was a dick move. We were all a bit shocked, but still...Anyways, what we wanted to say was…”

“Moxxie, we don’t hate you for going heavenly,” Millie said, allowing Moxxie to sit up. 

“You don’t?” Moxxie asked.

“Nope, we wish you told us sooner, but we still love you,” Millie said planting a kiss on Moxxie’s cheek. 

“What she said,” Blitzo added. “I always knew something was off. Like, I thought you were mentally challenged or some shit like that, but this is something else. It’s weird, but I kinda don’t mind it.”

“You don’t?” Moxxie asked, skeptically. 

“Yeah, not being a total asshole in hell is kinda nice,” Blitzo said. “Like in the same way a lover letting you take a shower after a good fuck instead of throwing you out in the rain is nice.”

“Weird metaphor, but I accept it,” Moxxie replied.

“We also appreciate you turning yourself in instead of escaping to heaven and allowing us to get imprisoned!” Loona called out from the other side of the portal. “That was a ballsy move. You’re not the whiny bitch I thought you were.”

“Anyways, wanna go out to eat?” Blitzo asked.

“I can’t sir,” Moxxie said sadly. “I’m imprisoned.”

“Stolas has given you a free pass for the night,” Millie said. 

Moxxie froze with his jaw open.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes,” Stolas said, slamming the door open. “Now get out of my house and stop crying!”

“I knew you were listening in, you bird-beaked bastard,” Blitzo said.

“I have to monitor all prison communications,” Stolas said. “Although with some incentive, I could look the other way.”

“I’m not going on a date with you outside of the full moon, jackass,” Blitzo replied before looking at Moxxie and hesitating. “Unless Moxxie gets a free day out of it.”

“He can leave for the night if you come warm my bed,” Stolas said seductively.

“Deal,” Blitzo said.

“But sir!” Moxxie protested.

“But nothing!” Blitzo said, hopping through the portal, picking up Moxxie, and looking him in the eye. “This is what family does! Now, go enjoy your jail break with your wife and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Millie squealed and pulled Moxxie through the portal with him.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Millie said. “I’ll have him back by curfew.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Stolas said, seductively stroking Blitzo. “You can take him home. I won’t miss him.”

“Have a good night, you two,” Blitzo said with a sigh.

“Thank you so much, Blitz!” Millie said happily trying to lead Moxxie away before he stopped and looked back.

“Blitzo?” Moxxie said, prompting Blitzo to look back.

“Yeah?” Blitzo asked.

“I love you, too,” Moxxie said with a smile.

Blitzo’s shocked expression turned into a smile as Millie led Moxxie away and the portal shut behind them.


	2. Epilogue

On Hell’s Number One News Network, Stolas and Moxxie were making an appearance. 

Stolas sat comfortably in the studio chair next to Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench.

Moxxie sat at the end of the table on a stool wearing his iron neck and wrist shackles from the day before. He was less dressed, wearing only his white collared shirt and his navy-blue pants. 

All Moxxie had to do was sit still and wait for the interview to be over, but he couldn’t help but fidget nervously knowing most of Hell was watching.

Stolas, on the other hand, was completely composed.

“So, uh, Prince Stolas,” Katie Killjoy said nervously. “What announcement did you need to make before all of Hell today?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Stolas said gesturing to Moxxie with a regal flourish. “For the first time in 200 years, it has happened again. I’m here to announce today that this imp has betrayed Hell. He has gone heavenly.”

The imps in the audience gasped in shock, but the sinners all looked confused.

“Your highness, could you please explain what that means?” Tom Trench asked in genuine confusion that overcame his fear.

“Gladly,” Stolas said flashing a wicked smile, telekinetically dragging Moxxie over to his laps with a snap of his fingers and sitting him on the table in front of him causing the latter to whimper in fear. “You see imps, like this one, descend from a sizeable number of fallen cherubs that followed Lucifer in his rebellion when he challenged God and was exiled from Heaven. Since then, imps have lived in Hell causing mayhem to humans and sinners and assisting my race of elder demons living alongside everyone with their eternal lives and their supernatural strengths. However…”

Stolas leaned his head down on Moxxie’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Moxxie tried to crane his neck away from Stolas’s face, but Stolas grabbed onto the chain connected to his neck and held him in place. 

“Occasionally, in our history, ungrateful imps like this one have betrayed their purpose by helping humans instead of harming them, doing good instead evil, betraying our king and their own kind. Such imps are in danger of being taken, redeemed back to Heaven to live and serve eternally as godly cherubs cut off from their loved ones and their home. To prevent this from happening, our king sees it fit to imprison such imps to keep them from our Immortal Enemy…”

Moxxie shivered fearfully at Stolas’s arms which prompted Stolas to hold him against his chest and stand up.

“As of yesterday, Moxxie here has been imprisoned in my castle. I bring him before you today to give every imp a warning. If any of you go heavenly or even think about doing a good deed for a human or a sinner, you will suffer little Moxxie’s fate…”

Moxxie began whimpering and sniveling in place.

“That is all,” Stolas said menacingly before returning to his upbeat demeanor. “Shout out to my daughter Via! I hope you’re watching! Daddy’s so proud of you, sweetheart!”

Stolas blew her a kiss through the television monitor and began waving while Moxxie sat there in his arms with another pitiful expression.

On the other side of the monitor, Blitzo rolled his eyes, clicked the remote, and shut off the TV from across the room.

“My God, that was cringeworthy,” Blitzo said, turning to the Owl Elder Demon in bed next to him. “Have you ever heard of overacting? You looked like you were two seconds away from turning Moxxie into your personal sex toy.”

“It was all for the act, Blitzy,” Stolas said, leaning back against the pillows with his arms supporting his head. “I had to make it look intimidating to get the message across.”

“Well, you got it across,” Moxxie said from the foot of the bed where he was sitting next to his wife. “That was really uncomfortable. I looked like a complete bitch.”

“Don’t say that, Moxxie,” Millie said, giving her husband a kiss. “I thought you looked sexy.”

Moxxie smiled and leaned into his wife’s shoulder.

“You may leave now, Moxxie,” Stolas said. “Go enjoy some alone time with your wife. I can tell you’re itching for it.”

“Thank you!” Millie squealed cheerfully.

Without another word, she and Moxxie ran out of the room to enjoy their night together.

Once they were gone, Stolas asked, “Is it true about what she said? About trying to go heavenly to enter the forbidden kingdom with Moxxie?”

Blitzo visibly panicked for a second and replied, “What does that matter to you?”

“Oh, nothing,” Stolas said. “I just have to warn you. I can look the other way, but Lucifer won’t. If they piss him off enough, Moxxie and Millie would suffer a much worse fate.”

“I can protect them,” Blitzo replied. “But you have to keep your side of the bargain or you get no more booty calls.”

Stolas sighed sadly and said, “That would be unbearable. I suppose I’ll have to help you if that’s the reason.”

“Good,” Blitzo said.

“You know Blitzo if this succeeds that you will lose both your employees to the other side,” Stolas replied. “Is that something you can live with?”

Blitzo’s expression fell. He rolled over on his side and laid there silently for a long moment before he finally replied, “I guess I’ll have to. I suppose, I could always follow them.”

Stolas guffawed and said, “And lose your sweet ass to heaven? I don’t think so. Besides, you don’t have it in you.”

“Hey!” Blitzo said getting on his feet and stomping over to where Stolas was sitting. “I can be as fucking good as Moxxie. I’m sure of it! I can go to heaven and start another business there where we help people by killing their enemies or some shit like that! I can even bring Loona with me!”

Stolas smiled, “Is that a fact?”

“Yes,” Blitzo said stubbornly.

Stolas jumped on top of Blitzo, pinned him down, moved his face until it was inches from his, and said, “Then show me how good you can be, Blitzy baby.”

Stolas gave Blitzo a kiss and the two resumed their lovemaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Moxxie woke up the next morning to Millie getting ready for work. He laid there silently in the gigantic bed watching her for the longest time, pining to go with her, and sulking knowing that wouldn’t be allowed.

Millie turned around to see Moxxie staring sadly.

She smiled sadly and said, “Oh, sweetie. Don’t cry. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know, hon,” Moxxie replied. “I know. I’ll find something to do.”

“Of course, you will,” Millie said climbing on the bed to lie next to him. “And as soon as I get a handle on this being a good imp thing, we’ll be together in paradise.”

“Yeah,” Moxxie said, reaching his arms around Millie and pulling her into a hug.

Millie reciprocated the hug and gave Moxxie a kiss.

The tender moment didn’t last long, unfortunately. There was a knock on the door from Blitzo.

“Millie? Millie, are ya ready to go?” Blitzo called out from the other side of the door, surprisingly respecting their privacy for once. 

“Yeah, Blitzo,” Millie said sadly. “Just…”

“Good!” Blitzo exclaimed throwing open the door. “We have some good deed doing to do to get our business on the other side of paradise…Oh, am I interrupting something?”

“When are you not?” Moxxie replied sarcastically as he and Millie sat up in bed. 

“Don’t give me that sarcasm, Mr. Holier-Than-Thou Cherub,” Blitzo retorted. “Especially when I’m trying to ensure you and Millie and the whole family get to enter Heaven together…”

“Wait,” Moxxie interrupted. “The whole family?”

“Yeah, you, me, Millie, and Loona,” Blitzo replied happily. “We can set up a business killing people for the blessed of Heaven…or something like that. I’m still a little fuzzy on the details.”

“Blitzo, you want to enter Heaven?” Millie asked incredulously.

“What? Is it that hard to believe that I want to change my ways and go be a happy little cherub with you two?” Blitzo asked. 

“Yes,” Moxxie and Millie both answered at once.

“I can’t believe you two,” Blitzo dramatically lamented as he leaned back against the wardrobe on the wall. “You don’t have any faith that your own dear boss can change. My heart is broken.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Moxxie said with a non-sarcastic sigh for once. “It’s just that I don’t know if it’ll be possible for you. You’re not exactly a paragon of moral integrity. Millie could pull it off, but for you, I don’t know if it will be and I don’t know how it could be done. I mean, I didn’t think I would ever qualify to be taken. I’m sure that none of the other imps who were taken thought they qualified either, and it’s not like they’re around to ask…”

“Oh, but you’re wrong!” Blitzo said before he cleared the distance between the wardrobe to Moxxie’s side of the bed in less than a second. “I do know how it’ll be possible. There is an imp I can get guidance from and it’s you! I just have to do everything you would do and we’ll be set.”

“What?” Moxxie asked confusedly.

“You’re right,” Millie agreed. “If we do what you do, Moxxie, we’re bound to be taken.”

“I don’t know…” Moxxie hesitated. “I doubt it’ll be that easy.”

“You worry far too much, Moxxie,” Blitzo said, jumping on the bed, wrapping his arms around Moxxie, and spinning him around in circles. “We just have to think like you, and we’ll be in Heaven in a jiffy…”

“Oh, Blitzy!!!!” Stolas’s voice rang from the doorway. “It’s time for you and yours to go to work. The limo’s waiting out front.”

“Fine,” Blitzo sighed annoyedly as he let Moxxie drop onto the bed. “We’ll see ya later, Moxxie.”

“Oh, Blitzy?!” Stolas called out merrily as Millie and Blitzo hopped off the bed. “I made you and Millie sack breakfasts and lunches!”

“Awww, thank you, your majesty,” Millie gushed, taking the bagged food and looking inside. “That is so nice of you!”

“God, could you be more of a simp?” Blitzo snarked while taking his bags of food. “It’s embarrassing.”

“I love you too, Blitzy,” Stolas replied. “Now, visiting hours are over unless you would like to take the day off work…”

“Bye!” Blitzo interrupted and ran down the hall. “See ya, Moxxie!”

“Goodbye, honey!” Millie said, sadly waving from the door before she followed Blitzo down the hall.

Moxxie sighed sadly and laid back down on his side facing away from the door letting himself sadly sulk in his over-sized bed. 

After a few minutes, Moxxie heard a knock on the open door. He rolled over and looked up to see Stolas with a cart of food. 

“Breakfast time, Moxxie,” Stolas said cheerfully.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Moxxie said climbing out of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

“Wait a moment,” Stolas said holding up his hand. “I need to speak with you, warden to prisoner.”

“Okay,” Moxxie said confusedly. “What’s up, your highness?”

“You do know you have free reign of the place, except for my, my wife, and my daughter’s rooms. Don’t you?”

“Yes, your majesty…”

“So, why have you done nothing but sulk in your room for the past few days while your friends are away when I haven’t needed to take you anywhere?”

Moxxie paused for a moment and tried to search for the right words, “Well…I…It’s just that…”

“Moxxie,” Stolas interrupted. “I told your boss that you would be taken care of and that won’t happen unless you’re cared for holistically.”

“Your majesty, what does that mean?” Moxxie asked in genuine confusion.

Stolas crossed the room in a few steps and leaned down to Moxxie’s level, “It means that all your needs need to be met, Moxxie. Sure, you’re fed, watered, sheltered in a warm castle, given a large bed to sleep in, and given free rein to visit with your friends as much as you want, but you need more than that. You need exercise. You need stimulation. You need to give your mind something more constructive to do than stare at a wall all day waiting for your friends to show up. I promised Blitzy I’d care for you in exchange for…favors…And I intend to keep up my side of the bargain. So, starting today, I order you to leave your room and explore the castle as you please. You are imprisoned here in a gilded cage, but you don’t need to act like a prisoner. Enjoy it. Is that understood?”

Moxxie sighed, “Yes, your highness.”

“Good,” Stolas said merrily before turning to leave and allowing his face to fall in a sigh. “I hope you enjoy your day. I have to go socialize with my wife’s friends in the garden. I wish I could get out of it. They’re so dreadfully dull…”

“Your majesty?” Moxxie interrupted shyly. “Am I allowed to cook?”

Stolas looked back at Moxxie and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“If that’s what makes you happy, Moxxie,” Stolas said. “You can use any of my ingredients you want. You can even pick produce from my garden. You can do whatever you want here except leave the castle grounds without permission of course. Just please stay out of my servants’ ways. They can be quite irritable.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Moxxie said, finally allowing a smile to cross his lips. “Thank you so much.”

Stolas blinked in surprise at the warm feeling inside himself and smiled back.

“You’re welcome, Moxxie,” Stolas said turning to walk away. “Have fun and avoid my wife’s party at all costs. Satan knows, I wish I could.”

Stolas walked away, finally allowing Moxxie to be alone.

Moxxie finally felt excited. For the first time since he arrived, he had something to be excited about. He would make dinner for himself and Millie. It would help her feel better after her long day at work and bring some normalcy back to their lives. It made him smile just to think about it.

Moxxie quickly used the bathroom, showered, got himself dressed in a gray t-shirt and jacket and jeans, put on the deodorant with the scent Millie liked the best, ate his breakfast, brushed his teeth, pushed the cart into the hall, and sat on his bed to pick out a recipe on his phone.

Moxxie finally found a recipe he wanted to try, a mixed vegetable stew he knew he could make for himself, Millie, and Blitzo, since he’d most likely show up anyway.

Moxxie had only been able to glimpse the garden and the kitchen when he and Blitzo were trying to steal the grimoire back that one time. Now, he could finally get a closer look. That was enough to motivate him to take the first steps out of his room.


End file.
